Protozoan
Protozoans (原虫星人, Genchū-seijin), also called Protists, are a race of human-sized single-celled organisms that live on Planet Bisho. History Protozoans were once normal, microscopic unicelled organisms that, along with lush vegetation, are the only forms of life on the planet. However, thanks to the planet's high oxygen contents, these organisms grew in size until they were almost the size of humans. Afterwards, they continued to evolve, becoming more intelligent and even becoming more powerful to the point they rival other powerful beings such as the Saiyans and Majins in power. Eventually, a large clime shift took place on the planet, causing the temperature to drop considerably, killing off most of the Protozoans, leaving only a handful of them left. Eventually, the temperatures returned the normal, allowing the surviving Protozoans to rebuild the population, which is easy thanks to their ability to reproduce quickly by mitosis, a form of asexual reproduction used by real life protozoans. Physiology Protozoans are blue humanoid aliens with blue skin (this skin is called a membrane) and dark blue, green, and purple specks that span across their bodies. They normally lack facial features besides eyes and mouth. Their eyes are normally purple but can be various shapes from circular to triangular to rectangular. Also, members of the Protozoan race are also named after real-life protozoans. They are normally around the same size as humans but can manipulate their size to appear either smaller or larger. They can either have fiver fingers, or no fingers. While their world is tropical, humid, and moist, they can adapt to any kind of environment. They are also less sensitive to low or high temperatures. Their diets are similar to real-life protists (by manipulating their bodies around their prey and using a special organelle called a food vacuole to digest their prey). Special Abilities *'Body Flexibility and Stretching': Protozoans have extremely flexible bodies and are able to elongate their limbs at will and can even grow or shrink in size. *''Ki'' Manipulation: At some point Protozoans became capable of controlling their ki and can raise or lower their power levels, take flight, and are capable of performing ''Ki'' Blasts and similar techniques. *'Mitosis': Protozoans are capable of duplicating into two or more genetically similar beings by splitting their nucleus (their brain) into two sets of chromosomes (a structure made of DNA, RNA, and protein found in cells). This allows to reproduce quickly as it does not require any energy to perform and can be done as many times as necessary. *'Regeneration': Protozoans are able to regenerate as well, similar to Majins. They are even able to regenerate after being blown to pieces as long as their molecules remain intact. *'Thermal Vision': Protozoans have a unique way of seeing objects using temperatures. This allows them to see their environment without the use of light and also allows them detect the thermal images of other things that wouldn't be visible to others, such as radiation or invisible objects. Known Protozoans *Amoeba *Fowler *Hydra *Paramecium *Stentor Category:Races Category:Extraterrestials Category:North Galaxy Races Category:Page added by SupremeGotenks